The Past Is Exactly That
by Smile.Freely
Summary: Part 2! This takes place after my fic "What do I have to do" Calleigh and Eric want to move forward, but there are a few hurdles they have to deal with first. Please Read and Review!
1. Not Welcome

**This story takes place the day after Calleigh and Eric figure everything out in my fic "What Do I Have to Do"…Please read that one first! Please ReViEw!**

Calleigh slid into the driver's seat of her car, and dialed a memorized number. When Eric didn't pick up she tried his cell phone. Again, she got his voice mail,

"Hey Eric, its Calleigh, I haven't heard from you all day and just wanted to check in. I know you are going to Adriana's tonight, but give me a call when you get this okay? I love you." She flipped her phone shut and threw it onto the passenger seat before heading home. When she pulled onto her street she realized why Eric didn't pick up, he was at her place. Calleigh smiled a little as she pulled her car into the driveway next to his. "You could have let yourself in ya know," she told him lightheartedly as she walked toward him. Eric gave her a sad smile, but remained silent. They had come a long way in only a few hours, now all they needed was to put the funeral behind them so they could truly move on.

Calleigh turned and sat next to him, she brought her knees up toward her chest and placed her hands on them, waiting for him to make the first move. They sat in silence for a moment before Eric took a deep breath and let it out. She knew that he would open up in his own time and that asking questions would only yield part of the story anyway.

"I didn't want to go home," he told eventually. Calleigh nodded softly before reaching up and rubbing large circles on his back with her palm. Eric leaned over after a second and placed his head her shoulder. They stayed that way for quite a while, until Eric sat up and looked at his watch. "I have to get to Adriana's, we have to go over the funeral plans," He stated softly. Calleigh nodded her understanding, still not saying a world. "Come with me?" he asked just as softly.

"Eric, it's a family thing, it wouldn't be right," She declined politely.

"I want you with me tonight," he explained sadly, his eyes begging her to understand. He wasn't even close to forgetting what it was like to lose her, and he wasn't ready to be away from her. Part of him thought that was what made him drive to her house. He knew she was at work and wouldn't be home but he'd gone over anyway and pulled into her drive way. He'd sat there for a while before getting out. He decided to sit on the steps for a while, he told himself he shouldn't be there when Calleigh got home, he didn't want her to think he was being too clingy. But all he wanted was to see her face, to hear her voice. When she pulled in, he wasn't surprised that she understood, Calleigh always did with him.

As soon as she gave him that sad smile, and told him that he could have gone inside he kenw that he was where he needed to be. The ring of her southern voice and instantly made his day that much easier. He'd spent the day at the morgue going though photos of his mom, dropping of her favorite outfit for them to put her in. He'd had to bring everything, her favorite earrings, necklace, watch, and shoes. Daniela had picked everything out, knowing that their Father wouldn't know where to begin, but she had been unwilling to go to there and help pick out the casket. That was up to Eric, and he'd done it without complaint, because it was him or his father, and his father had enough on his mind. They had gone over her will earlier that day, over lunch. It was mostly easy to deal with since Marco was still alive, but things like jewelry had to be divided up between the girls, and Carmelita had included everything she'd ever warn. Eric had only received one piece of jewelry and a folded index card.

"Of course," Calleigh agreed, pulling Eric out of his thoughts. She let herself into her house and locked up her gun and put away her badge before coming back to Eric. They traveled in a comfortable silence, Eric's hand holding tightly to hers over the center council of his car. Calleigh enjoyed the closeness, she liked the way that he couldn't seem to stop touching her, her hand, the small of her back, her hair, her shoulder, Eric almost never let go when they were together.

Adriana, the oldest of the remaining Delko children, lived alone in a small house in Bal Harbour. She lived barely fifteen minutes from Calleigh. She expected the evening to be awkward, but was still disappointed to find that Daniela wasn't there yet. Calleigh had always found Daniela to be most like Eric, friendly and warm. Eric told her once that he and Marisol were the most alike, but after Marisol was killed, he had grown close to Daniela. 'Nobody gets close to Adriana though' she remembered Eric explained to her after an evening with the family. Calleigh and Eric joined Adriana and Eric's step father in the living room and made small talk until Daniela showed up.

"Sorry, I couldn't get a sitter," Daniela explained, setting Eva-Maria on the floor. The little girl ran directly into her Grandfathers arms, and held him tightly. "Richard is working tonight, so Eva had to come," Daniela explained moving to kiss her father on the cheek. Eva-Maria, you need to go play with the toys we brought okay? We have grown up stuff to talk about." Daniela told her daughter, putting a bag of toys down. After Eva-Maria was settled, they all made their way to the kitchen and gathered around the kitchen table. Calleigh reluctantly followed them in, feeling very out of place. Adriana had said but two words to her the entire evening. They each took seats around the table. Erick held tightly to Calleigh's hand resting them both on the table. Calleigh noted that Eric and Adriana were having a silent conversation, when Calleigh glanced at Adriana, she quickly rolled her eyes and looked toward the door. Calleigh decided against figuring out the silent conversation and ignored the rest, until the sound of Eric's father's voice made her jump.

"Adriana, por favor," Eric's father stated sternly. Adriana looked away from Eric to apologize to her father before moving on.

"Well I guess we should start with where to have mama buried." Daniela began softly.

"She should be buried in the plot she bought with papa." Adriana responded instantly.

"Or next to Marisol," Daniela countered, still speaking softly. Eric watched as his two sisters began what would be a long night. He glanced at Calleigh who was watching Adriana closely. He gave her hand an gentle squeeze before turning to his father.

"Where would you like Mama buried?" He asked him.

"Next to Marisol," his father answered softly.

"Who will be buried in the plot next to you then Papa?" Adriana asked quickly.

"It doesn't matter. Carmelita should be with her daughter." He told her softly. Calleigh knew that Adriana was hot tempered from stories she'd heard about her, but Calleigh didn't realize that tempers were rising until the conversation between her and Eric turned to Spanish. Calleigh did her best to make out the words, but Adriana spoke quickly in her native tongue. "¿es necesario para ella estar aquí?" She blurted at the end of her rant.

"Adriana stop it, she speaks Spanish," Eric told her sternly, leaning forward in his chair. Easing back into English as quickly as he'd began in Spanish.

"No quiero le aquí," Adriana snapped at her brother. Calleigh suddenly understand that the conversation was about her and that she wasn't welcome.

"Eric, I can go," Calleigh whispered softly. This was exactly why she had turned down his offer to come.

"Ana, do not make her leave." Daniela stated, placing a gentle hand on Calleigh's arm.

"Enough Adriana," Eric's father cut in again, silencing the family for the second time. Adriana leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes never leaving Calleigh.

"Maybe I could go check on Eva-Maria," Calleigh offered softly, moving to get up, she placed a gentle hand on Eric's shoulder. Calleigh went to the living room, hardly out of earshot of the rest of the family. She sat down on the floor where Eva-Maria was coloring, and picked up one of the crayons and helped the little girl color a picture if a dolphin. Although Eva-Maria was telling her a story, she was listening to the conversation in the other room.

"Very adult of you Ana," Eric told her, using a childhood nickname.

"She doesn't belong here Eric, she isn't family!" Adriana hollered at him.

"I asked her to come, she didn't want to," Eric corrected his sister. Calleigh could sense the situation escalating rather than calming down.

"I bet she didn't," Adriana sneered, leaning over the table toward Eric.

"What does that mean?" Daniela joined in, her voice much softer than the rest of the family.

"She has no right to be here," Adriana stated avoided Daniela's question. Her words punctuated by her Spanish accent.

"Adriana, behave yourself," Marco warned, this time however his voice didn't have the sound of authority. He simply sounded exhausted.

"Why are they fighting?" Eva-Maria asked, when she noticed Calleigh had stopped coloring.

"They aren't happy with Tio Eric and I." Calleigh responded, honestly. Eva nodded, seemingly pleased with the vague explanation. "Tia Ana does that a lot," she explained simply.

"She has no right to be involved with this family hermano," Adriana yelled. "She should have never come tonight. Just like she shouldn't have said what she did to Eva at the hospital," Adriana yelled stand up from her chair.

"She didn't do anything wrong Adriana, she see's people die every day, she tells people about losing their loved ones all the time," Eric defended. He stood as well, the table keeping them apart. Calleigh tried to distract Eva, but was failing.

"Stop it, both of you," Daniela yelled for the first time, "Ana if you want to argue you leave my daughter out of it. Eva-Maria is my daughter, not yours, if I want to be upset at Calleigh for telling Eva, I will. But the truth is I appreciated her stepping in." Daniela said, she too was standing now. Only Eric's father remained sitting, his head resting in his hands. Daniela, sighed and walked out of the room. She found Calleigh with Eva in her lap. Calleigh watched Daniela closely as she came in. "Eva-Maria, why don't you go to the garage and get una botella de agua, por favor." Eva-Maria did as she was asked and dashed from the living room.

"She doesn't love you Eric! I don't want her in my home," Adriana sneered. Calleigh squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the sound of Adriana's voice

"You would kick your own brother out of your house?" Eric questioned his voice calm again. Adriana yelled back in Spanish, the conversation fast, their voices overlapping. Calleigh brought herself to her feet, and glanced into the other room,

"I speak the language well, but I can't keep up with them," Calleigh told her making small talk. Daniela nodded, both of them listening to the heated conversation that was still going on in the other room "Listen, if I offended you in any way..." Calleigh started in, using her arm to gesture toward the kitchen.

"Calleigh, if I were upset, you would be the first to know," Daniela said pulling Calleigh to her. They hugged for a moment, before Daniela pulled back and smiled. "Ignore Adriana," Daniela said laughing a little "she doesn't mean any of it."

"I told Eric I shouldn't come…" Calleigh stated sadly.

"You love him, yes?" Daniela asked, cutting Calleigh off.

"Yes, with all of my heart," Calleigh answered immediately. Her eyes glancing toward the other room, where she could barely make out the Spanish words.

"And he, you. That's all that matters, not my sister's opinion, or anyone else's," Daniela concluded. Eric came around the corner then, Calleigh's purse in his hand.

"Come on Cal," he said softly. "Dani, call me tonight when you know the details okay?" Calleigh took her purse from Eric and followed him out of the house, she didn't say anything as she climbed into the front seat of his car. She silently watched Eric as he drove back to her house. Calleigh was unsure if she should apologize or just stay quiet, she turned to him as he pulled onto her street.

"I'm sorry," She whispered softly. Eric glanced at her looking surprised.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," He told her, reaching across the car and placing his hand on her thigh. He took his eyes off the road long enough to make eye contact with him. "I shouldn't have asked you to come, I shouldn't have put you through that," He concluded, placing the blame on himself. Calleigh covered his hand with hers then, both of them staying silent for a while, lost in thought.


	2. Let it Go

The couple sat on the large white sofa, facing each other, Calleigh held tightly to her cup of tea. Eric picked at the label of his beer, both of them waiting for the other to say something.

"She didn't mean those things," Eric stated trying to excuse his sisters behavior.

"She doesn't seem the type to speak for her health," Calleigh countered a small smile on her lips. Eric smiled a little back at her, Calleigh was right, Adriana never said anything she didn't mean. "I do love you," Calleigh told him after a minute.

"Calleigh, I never doubted that you did," He said shaking his head. Eric leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Adriana, just doesn't know what she's saying," he breathed after a second.

"Eric, she was very aware of what she was saying, just like she's aware that I speak Spanish," Calleigh countered. Eric nodded, again Calleigh was right, Adriana had known exactly what her allegations had meant. Calleigh took a long drink of her tea, holding the warm liquid in her mouth, taking in Eric's posture. Calleigh had missed something in all of the Spanish, something he was trying to figure out. "What did she say?" Calleigh asked bluntly. She leaned forward and placed her mug on the glass table before leaning back and pulling her legs up onto the couch. Eric turned to her, his eyes dark.

"Calleigh…" he warned, "what she said…should never be repeated."

"I deserve to know what she said about me, I could understand bits and pieces," Calleigh again defended, her voice holding a slight edge.

"She was angry that you were the one to tell Eva about mama dying," Eric told her softly.

"I know, that part was in English," Calleigh said wrapping her arms around her knees. "what did she say at the end, in Spanish?" Calleigh prodded, her voice remaining calm. Eric let his head fall, he ran his hand through his short hair before standing up and walking toward the other side of the room.

"She thinks that you don't love me, she says that it's obvious in the way you behave around me, around my family," Eric admitted, shoving his hands into his back pockets. Calleigh didn't say anything, she wanted to know everything, and wasn't going to let Eric miss any part of it. "She said that it takes a…" Eric stopped for a moment, turning to her, his eyes begging her to let it go.

"A what Eric?" Calleigh prompted, not giving up.

"A cold hearted…" Eric stopped, licking his lips before turning a circle on her floor "Calleigh these are her words not mine, please don't forget that," Calleigh nodded her understanding, wanting Eric to finish. "She says it takes a cold hearted…bitch, to go home and shower and go to bed while her boyfriend's mother dies," Eric finished in a hurry, he closed the distance between them quickly, he came to sit on the couch, almost on top of her. "I explained it was my fault Calleigh, I told her that I had hurt you and that's why you weren't there, but she… she didn't understand," he elaborated in a rush. Eric watched as Calleigh's eyes darkened, Eric new she was hurt by his words, but he couldn't fix what his sister had said.

"What else?" Calleigh prompted again, wanting it all in one load, hoping it wouldn't get dragged out later.

"Calleigh…" Eric whispered, placing a hand on her knee. Calleigh looked away from his eyes then, not wanting him to see that she was hurt.

"What else did she say Eric?" She asked again.

"Adriana…she said she couldn't understand how a person can be so mad that they don't care about the other. She said that there wasn't anything I could have done that would make you not be there for me, not…not if you…" Eric took a deep breath, not wanting to finish. "truly love me." He said just loud enough for her to hear. Calleigh drew in a sharp breath, her eyes falling to the floor. Eric didn't dare say anything else, he'd already upset her. He sat, his hand still resting on her knee, waiting for her to say something.

"She is right," Calleigh breathed. "I should have gone with you, I should have been there when you needed me." Calleigh stated, tears streaming down her face.

"Calleigh, what I did…what we thought I did, was inexcusable, I don't blame you for not being there." He told her, wanting so bad to wipe away her tears. Calleigh pulled her legs closer to her chest, pulling farther into herself.

"I should have gone, going home and showering, sleeping. That was selfish, and she's right, if I truly loved you I would have dropped everything to be there for you," Calleigh concluded, still not making eye contact with him.

"What are you saying?" Eric asked, afraid that she was backing away from him.

"I'm saying that, I tell you I love you but I don't act like it and I should," She told him.

"Calleigh, if I just explained to them what happened, Adriana would understand, she would know that it wasn't what she thought," Eric rationalized

"There shouldn't be anything in the world that would make me not care about you enough to be there when you truly needed me. I should have been there from the start," Calleigh said again.

"You came when I called, that's what matters, it matters less that you weren't there earlier, you came when I asked," he told her, rubbing his hand up and down the side of her thigh.

"Eric you shouldn't have to ask," Calleigh all but yelled, shooting up from the couch and taking up residence where Eric had paced earlier. "She's absolutely right, I was selfish and wasn't behaving like someone who loves you, and I'm so sorry," Calleigh said walking over to Eric. "Your family shouldn't have to wonder if I love you or not, they shouldn't have to guess," Calleigh continued.

"Calleigh, stop. My mother knew that you loved me. Marco knows you love me, and so does Daniela. None of them wonder if we are truly in love, its only Adriana who is sticking her nose where it doesn't belong. To be honest I hadn't thought twice about this entire thing until she brought it up. Calleigh, I know you love me, just like you know that I love you. That is enough for me. I will explain what happened to Adriana tomorrow after the wake and this will all go away," Eric told her calmly. Calleigh stood in the middle of the floor looking at the ceiling, tears streaming from her eyes. When Eric finished he got up and slowly closed the distance between them. He gently grabbed her chin, and pulled it downward so that she was looking at him, just as softly he used his other hand to wipe away her tears. "I will fix this Calleigh," He promised her softly.

"No, you shouldn't have to tell your family what happened between us," She told him. He had screwed up, but there was no reason for the entire world to know about it. Calleigh was ready to let that go and move forward. "Let's just let it go okay?" She sighed before pushing air through pursed lips.

"You're sure?" Eric asked, watched her, making sure she was being honest with him.

"The past is…exactly that, lets leave it alone okay?" She said, asserting her desire to let the subject drop. Eric watched her for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"We'll just have to avoid her tomorrow," He said into her hair. "Unless you don't want to be there…" Eric added after a second.

"Eric, you need me there," She said pulling back just enough to look into his brown eyes. "Not to mention that may just add fuel to Adriana's fire," Calleigh added, laughing slightly.

"Calleigh, she's upset about other things too, you have to know it's not just you she's ranting about," Eric told her after a minute.

"What other things?" Calleigh asked, scared they were going to do this all over again.

"It has to do with my mother's will," Eric explained cryptically. "I'll explain it to you, but let's put the funeral behind us first okay?" He asked, hoping she would let it drop for now. Calleigh nodded her agreement before wrapping her arms back around his waist and holding him tightly.


	3. Dreams

Eric rolled onto his back, away from Calleigh's sleeping form. He stared at the ceiling, lost in thought. He stayed perfectly still, listening to Calleigh's steady breathing. Glancing over at the clock he noted it was only a little after three. He rolled back toward Calleigh, pulling her closer to him. He breathed in the scent of her hair, clean and warm. He sighed, glad that she was with him. Without her there, his thoughts were solely on the loss of his mother. Calleigh made a small sound in his sleep, feeling his embrace tighten around her. Eric dozed in and out of restless sleep until almost five. He lay there, again listening to Calleigh's breathing. He watched the rise and fall of her chest beneath her arm. Giving up on getting more sleep he gently untangled his frame from hers. Sneaking out of her apartment he made the long drive back to his apartment.

Eric listlessly made his way though his apartment, he opened bills and looked at them, not seeing them. Giving up on getting things done, he made his way to his shower. Letting the steaming water beat against his skin he tried to think of everything but his mother. He stood, leaning against the cold tile wall until the water turned cold too. Climbing out he made his way to his bedroom where he flopped onto his bed. He didn't even think twice about getting the quilt wet.

Eric lye there for a long time, tears streamed down the sides of his cheeks. He tried to think of anything other than load of bricks that seemed to be laying on his chest. He thought back to all of the good times he had with his mom, she had been his rock and foundation…until Calleigh anyway. He cried harder thinking of Calleigh, he'd dreamed of her and his mom growing close. He'd hoped that his mother would have a chance to be the mother Calleigh never had. He'd wanted his mother to be the one Calleigh called when she didn't know to cook something. He'd dreamed that Calleigh would go wedding dress shopping with his mom, because she didn't have one. But most of all, he'd wanted Calleigh to be able to turn to his mother with questions about raising their children.

After a while Eric had pulled himself together and dug through his closet. He pulled his best suit out of closet, followed by a dark green dress shirt and a black and green tie. After he was completely dressed he grabbed his things and made his way out of his house. Before returning to Calleigh's he stopped at a small flower shop and bought a small bouquet of flowers.

Eric pulled his car to the side of the narrow road, getting out he adjusted his tie in his reflection on the car. Making his way over the grass, he looked to see the Miami sun rising over the ocean. Eric came to a stop, just at the base of a head stone. He knelt and placed the flowers at it's base before drawing a cross over his body. "Teach her the ropes in heaven, Marisol," He mumbled to the empty cemetery. Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes again, as he continued to talk to his sister.

When he was done, he noticed for the first time, that they had already began to dig out his mothers plot. Eric shoved his hands into his pants pockets, looking at the shallow hole. He licked his lips before turning and returning to his car.

Calleigh emerged from her bathroom, clothed only in her bathrobe. She was surprised to find Eric sitting at her counter, reading the paper.

"You're back already?" She asked, having read the note he'd left. Eric smiled, instead of answering. "You look good," She told him pouring herself some of the coffee he'd made.

"You too," Eric responded, his lips turning up a little. Calleigh laughed in response, before taking a large gulp of coffee. Swallowing, she sat the mug on the counter and watched him. He was looking down at the paper again, reading an article about one of their recent cases. Calleigh softly made her way around the counter, surprising Eric by coming up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Eric turned his head, placing a gentle kiss on her damp arm. Calleigh let go and went to stand next to him. Eric turned the barstool so that he was facing her, he softly reached for her hips and pulled her between his knees. Calleigh leaned into his touch, bringing her lips to his. Erick deepened the kiss, biting at her lips. Calleigh's hands ran over eric's short hair, down his neck, over his shoulders. Erick sighed against her mouth, forgetting for a moment the sadness in his heart. Eric found the edge of the towel Calleigh had around her, he tugged gently, the entire thing winding up in his hand. Calleigh laughed softly against his lips, not breaking contact.

"Do we have time for this?" She mumbled as his lips made their way from her lips to her collar bone. Eric hopped off the stool, causing their bodies to crash into one another, Calleigh laughed at him again. He took her hand and lead a very naked Calleigh toward her bedroom. Eric, for the hour they were together, got completely lost in Calleigh, glad she could make his mind swim.

Calleigh and Eric lay wrapped in each other's embrace, enjoying the warmth. Calleigh lay with her head on Eric's bare chest, drawing lazy circles with her fingers. Eric ran is fingers through her hair, playing with the ends. Calleigh could feel Eric slipping back into himself, back to the sadness of the day.

"I stopped to see Marisol on my way here," Eric whispered into the top of her head. Calleigh remained quiet, waiting for him to continue. "They are already digging…" Eric stopped talking and took a deep breath. Calleigh propped herself up, so that she could see his eyes. "I just wasn't expecting to see the hole, just…waiting for her." Eric finished, tears lining his eyes for the third time that day. Calleigh knew nothing she could say would make him feel better, instead she stretched up and placed a soft kiss on the corner of his eye. "It's just that I had so many plans for the future, and now that she's gone, I'm surprise at how many of them involved her," He whispered.

"Tell me about them," She whispered, settling her head back onto his chest.

"I used to have this dream of you and I getting married, and because you're mom isn't here to do all of that preparation stuff…"Eric stopped talking, glancing at Calleigh. They hardly ever talked about getting married, he was afraid that he'd said to much, but she was listening intently. "Anyway, I just imagined my mom and Daniela taking you dress shopping and what ever else it is that you do," He said laughing a little. "Is that silly?" Eric asked softly.

"I like that your dreams for us involve your family," Calleigh told him moving to sit up, wrapping a sheet around her. "However, if we don't get going, we're going to be late," She said, placing a kiss on his lips before slipping out of bed. Eric watched her make her way to the bathroom to get ready.


	4. A Good Team

Calleigh and Eric made their way into the funeral home, hand in hand. They were there long before everyone else, but late compared to his family. Adriana quickly grabbed Eric by the arm, pulling him away from Calleigh.

"We have some stuff to take care of," She stated toward Calleigh, not looking at her. Calleigh nodded her understanding as Adriana pulled Eric away. Daniela placed a soft hand on Calleigh's arm, giving her a sad smile. Calleigh stood in the large room; she glanced around noting that everything was almost ready for the services. Calleigh walked across the room, glancing at all of the flowers that people had sent. She stopped at a bouquet that was signed in Horatio's scratchy scrawl, from the team. She smiled slightly to herself, glad that she worked for someone with such a huge heart. Calleigh's thoughts were interrupted by Eva-Maria running in, dodging through the chairs. Calleigh smiled as the small girl ran straight to her, hiding behind her legs. Richard came jogging into the large room a few seconds later. He leaned over, gasping for breath.

"Hi, Calleigh," he puffed, when he got closer to her. "It's nice to see you again," he told her. Eva realized that the chasing was over, and went to color in the corner. "I hear you met the wrath of Ana last night," Richard added.

"Daniela told you then?" Calleigh asked, rhetorically.

"I wouldn't take it personally, she did it to me and Dani too," He explained.

"She didn't think you loved Daniela?" Calleigh asked sitting in one of the chairs close to her.

"Not quite, she was sure I loved Dani, instead she didn't think I could make enough money working for my father's company. Adriana told Daniela to dump me, because sometimes being in love isn't enough." He told her laughing, moving to sit a few chairs down. He glanced over to check on Eva, before continuing. "She however, was kind enough to not do it in front of me," Calleigh nodded her understanding, wishing Adriana had been nice enough to do the same for her and Eric. "Ya know Calleigh, I know you don't appreciate what she did, but you have to be able to see where she's coming from. I mean, sure, she overreacted, but that's just Adriana's style,"

"You don't think I love Eric?" Calleigh asked, offended.

"No I mean about the will," Richard elaborated.

"What about it?" Calleigh asked, surprised.

"Eric didn't tell you?" Richard asked.

"Tell me what?" She asked, getting frustrated.

"Listen, Calleigh if he didn't tell you it's not my place," Richard said, uncomfortable. "I'm sure he'll tell you when he's ready," He finished. Calleigh nodded her understanding. They sat in silence until everyone came back into the room.

For Eric, the day was a blur. It was filled with people saying nice things that he already knew about his mother. He attempted to be grateful for their comments and kind words, but all he wanted was to get out of the funeral home. He sighed, turning to Calleigh for a moment, hoping nobody would interrupt for a minute.

"You okay?" He asked her softly.

"Me? What about you?" She asked, reaching to rest her hands on his hips.

"I want out of here," he sighed.

Calleigh nodded her understanding, watching him intently. She glanced over his shoulder, "look who's here," She mumbled softly. Eric turned to where she had been looking just a moment before. Horatio, Ryan, and Natalia were slowly making their way through the funeral home toward him. Eric smiled softly, moving to meet them half way.

"Thank you for coming," Eric said, shaking Horatio's hand, then Ryan's. Natalia reached up and hugged him close. Calleigh, for the second time found herself glad that she worked with these people. Horatio, who was family by marriage, made his way to Marco, and stood speaking to him for a moment. When Marisol had died, Eric was forced to tell his family about her marriage to Horatio. She had made it very clear she wanted Horatio's last name on her headstone, despite their marriage only lasting eight hours.

Calleigh and Natalia made their way to the side of the funeral home, Calleigh as glad for the familiar faces, and someone to speak to. They sat chatting about anything but the funeral, watching as Eric and Ryan continued talking.

"So there is this rumor going around the lab about you and Eric," Natalia said, a suggestive upturn of her eyebrow.

"Natalia, I've just been helping him through the last few days, it's been hard for him," Calleigh said brushing Natalia off. Although Horatio knew she and Eric were seeing each other, Calleigh was unwilling to announce it to everyone. She and Eric had decided they aren't ready for IAB to investigate amongst other things. Although Calleigh's reasoning had convinced Natalia, Eva-Maria ruined it. The little girl came to Calleigh and boldly climbed into her lap, taking her long poly tail into her hands, playing with it. Natalia looked shocked, watching as Eric's niece made herself completely comfortable.

"Natalia, this is Eva-Maria, Eva, this is Natalia a friend of Tio Eric's," Calleigh made introductions. Eva smiled shyly at Natalia who smiled back at her. Once Eva had gone back to playing with Calleigh's hair, Natalia gave Calleigh a look, calling her liar. Calleigh laughed a little, tightening her grip on Eva-Maria.

The CSI team left after a while, however Calleigh remained seated with a now sleeping Eva-Maria in her arms. Eric came over to her after a while. He softly scooped up Eva, giving Calleigh's arms a break. Eva curled up against his chest, wrapping her small arms around him. "Walk with me?" he asked quietly. Calleigh nodded, getting up and following him out. They had spent the entire day at the funeral home, not leaving in between visitation times; they would need to be back in a few minutes for the beginning of the service. They stepped out into the warm Miami air, Eva still clinging to Eric.

"Thank you for being here Calleigh," Eric said, moving to sit on a bench outside the funeral home. He adjusted Eva-Maria so that she was lying in his arms, her eyes opened a little, peering up at him. Noting she was still in Eric's arms she closed them again. Calleigh sat beside him watching as the sun began to set over the ocean, it was getting late.

"You don't need to thank me," She said, leaning over and sliding her arm under his. Eric smiled down at her, glad she was there.

"It means a lot to me that you're here, this is rough, but having you beside me, makes it…tolerable," He told her, leaning over to place a kiss on her lips.

"Ewww," Eva mumbled from Eric's arms. Both Calleigh and Eric laughed at her.

The service was very nice, the priest who spoke had known Eric since he was born, and was just as much a friend as he was a Father to him. Daniela and Adriana spoke together; they shared fond stories of their mother, and even managed to pick on Eric a little. They both cried when the talked about the loss of Marisol and how it affected the family. Eric said a few words after his sisters. Calleigh focused on his posture, she watched his chest rise and fall as he took deep breaths, trying to keep his composure in front of the group of people, she watched his hands as they gripped the podium tightly, his knuckles turning white. She watched as he dug the toe of his shoe into the carpet, rocking it back and forth. Calleigh could tell he was uncomfortable, he was supposed to bare is soul to these people when he could hardly bare it to her. He made a nice speech, noting earth shattering, but respectful, loving, and short.

Afterward Calleigh helped Daniela haul of the flowers out to their vehicles. The divided them up amongst the three siblings. "We'll give my dad one of them, but they'll just die anyway. Mama took care of stuff like that." Daniela explained. She sat the flowers down on the pavement behind Eric's car. Calleigh copied her actions, watching as a tear streamed down Daniela's cheek, Calleigh awkwardly pulled Daniela into a hug. Calleigh held her just like she had Eric, while she cried. It was the click of Adriana's heels that separated them.

"Dani, you okay?" Adriana asked, glancing at Calleigh.

"I'm fine, just thinking about mama," Daniela answered drying her face, Calleigh took the opportunity to duck away from them, she went to find Eric, he was leaning over his mothers casket, whispering to her in Spanish. Calleigh waited in the back of the now empty room. When he was finished he turned to her and took a deep breath. She quickly crossed the room, and wrapped him in her embrace.

"I love you Eric," Calleigh whispered, her heart breaking for his. Tomorrow they had the funeral to face, and then they could move forward. Just like they came, the left hand and hand, however as the approached Eric's car, Calleigh softly reached and took the keys from his hand. He didn't fight her, gave her a small smile instead. Eric met his father in the parking lot, the two embraced for a long time, before Eric turned to kiss both of his sisters, and Eva goodbye.

"My place or yours" Calleigh asked softly, pulling the car out onto traffic.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd rather yours. I'm not ready to be at my place yet," He told her honestly. Calleigh nodded, understanding his desire to be away from the pictures that decorated his home. Eric turned his head, and rested it on the cold glass, he let his eyes drift shut, listening to the hum of his car rather than thinking about the day's events.

"Calleigh," Eric, called, stopping her from heading toward her house. She turned to face him, waiting for him to continue. "I know I've said it before but thank you. I couldn't do this without you. I know I'm not myself, and I'm grateful you're willing to deal with me," He said a small smile on his lips. "I just wanted you to know that I love you." He finished.

"As I've said before Eric, we make a good team," She said after thinking for a moment. "and I love you too. Come on, I'll make us some dinner," She said wrapping her arm around his waist, walking them toward her house.


	5. Horatio

That figurative load of bricks had returned. It was sitting there on his chest again, just like yesterday. Eric took a deep breath hoping to find momentary relief from the sadness, from the weight that was on him. He'd lost Marisol before, and that had been difficult, but for some reason this was harder. Calleigh. Eric figured it was because of Calleigh, he'd wanted her and his mom to become so close, and now, Eric could only tell her stories of his mother. A tear streamed down the side of his face, and instantly her hands were on his shoulders, reassuring him that she was there, right behind him. Eric reached up and placed his hand on top of Calleigh's. He sat, with his sisters and step-father, facing the casket before it was to be lowered into the ground. Calleigh stood behind Eric, paying more attention to him than anyone else.

Horatio stood next to Calleigh, his soft presence made the day easier on Calleigh for some reason. He was like family to her and Eric, and he was a comfort in his own way. Maybe it was just the familiarity of having him nearby, but Calleigh was glad he had come. The priest continued to speak. Calleigh knew the service was coming to an end, she was not ready for the rest of the day. They were going back to Adriana's house, where they would talk and eat and pretend to be happy. She would have to avoid Adriana, while staying close to Eric. If it wasn't for the sadness of the events in front of her, Calleigh could have laughed at the situation Adriana had put them in.

The service concluded and everyone who had come left quietly, while Delko family watched the casket being lowered into the ground. They stood to place dirt on the casket. Marco went first, followed by Adriana. Marco looked haggard and tired, he was a quiet man who kept to himself, but everyone could see the pain he felt. Adriana wrapped an arm around her father and led him away from the casket. Horatio stayed, standing silently in the background.

Eric stood and turned to Calleigh, he held out his hand to her. Calleigh took it and made her way around the chairs. Still holding her hand Eric bent and picked up a handful of soil, softly mumbling in Spanish he let the dirt slip from his fingers onto his mothers casket. Calleigh held tightly to his hand, not caring that her boss stood a mere ten feet away. Somehow Calleigh knew that Horatio had noticed the soft touches between the two, but either hadn't cared, or was waiting for them to come to him.

Adriana's house was filled with voices, Calleigh was surprised how quickly the house filled with people.

"Cuban families are always huge," Daniela said smiling a little, holding Eva-Maria in her arms. Calleigh laughed lightly at the stereotype. "Don't worry about remembering names, odds are you'll never see half of these people again," She concluded, placing a hand on her arm before walking away to speak with someone.

The day went well, the food that everyone prepared was wonderful, and many people came to offer condolences one last time. Horatio sat with Richard in the living room. Calleigh could tell Richard found him awkward. She smiled slightly to herself. Horatio really was awkward at first, but once you got to know him he was kind and gentle and understanding. He was a great friend to her and Eric, and a good boss as well. She made her way to him, and began speaking to him about the lab. Eva-Maria found her then, climbing up onto her lap.

"Eva-Maria, this is Horatio he is Tio Eric's boss," Calleigh introduced.

"You are Tia Marisol's husband," Eva announced proudly.

"I am," Horatio said sadly. Calleigh gave him an apologetic smile, which he ignored.

"Someday Tio Eric is going to marry Calleigh and then I can call her Tia Calleigh," Eva stated honestly. Calleigh closed her eyes when Horatio looked at her. He returned his attention to the little girl in Calleigh's arms.

"Well then, you will be a very lucky girl," Horatio stated softly to Eva, who suddenly lost interest in them and moved off of Calleigh's lap.

"Horatio…" Calleigh started in."

"We will," Horatio started, "talk about it later," placing a gentle hand on hers before getting up. Calleigh nodded her understanding. She found Eric and pulled him aside to tell him what happened. Eric nodded, glancing around to find Horatio. He was putting his suit coat on, saying goodbye to Daniela and Marco. Eric let Horatio make his way out of the house before going after him.

"H," Eric called across the yard.

"Eric," Horatio returned.

"About my niece," he started in.

"What about her?" Horatio asked, cocking his head to the side, giving Eric a small smile.

"What she said," Eric started, pausing to lick his lips. "What she said is true, I do plan to ask Calleigh to marry me," He admitted softly. He had planned to lie his way out of the situation, but he knew that eventually the truth would come out and after all Horatio had done for him, there was no point in lying.

"Okay," Horatio stated before extending his hand to Eric. "Congratulations then." He concluded. Horatio never ceased to surprise Eric. When Eric expected a lecture he got none, when he hoped Horatio would let something go, he didn't.

"What about CSI?" Eric asked after shaking Horatio's outstretched hand.

"We'll deal with that as it comes." Horatio concluded, turning to leave.

"See you tomorrow H," Eric called after him.


	6. The Will

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you enjoy this one! **_

The work week went by quickly. It felt good to be back. Eric was slowly becoming his old self again, laughing often and making jokes. Calleigh was glad they were moving forward, she was ready to get back focusing on their relationship. They hardly had time to think after finding out Eric hadn't cheated on her. Both Calleigh and Eric had Friday off, it was their usual one day out of the month that the crime lab awarded them.

"What are you up to this weekend?" Calleigh asked Eric, coming up behind him in the DNA Lab. Eric placed the sample he was running in the centrifuge, before turning toward her.

"I was thinking of driving to Key West tomorrow, spending the weekend," he responded, a small smile on his face. Calleigh attempted to look happy for him, however she was hurt that he was spending the weekend without her.

"That will be nice," she lied. "It will do you some good to get away for a night or two." Calleigh finished, smiling a little.

"You'll come won't you?" He asked looking confused by her reaction.

"If you want me to," Calleigh replied simply, trying not to ruin his plans.

"What am I going to do in Key West without you?" Eric asked laughing a little. Calleigh smiled in response, not getting a chance to say anything before Ryan walked in.

Eric stood, leaning over the railing on the balcony to their room. He breathed in the warm summer air, glad that he'd decided to do this.

"Feels good," he told Calleigh when she came out and joined him.

"It does," She agreed, mimicking him, leaning on the railing as well. "What do you have planned for today?" Calleigh asked turning to him.

"Take a walk with me?" he asked, not really answering. Calleigh nodded, letting him take the lead.

The couple walked down the white sand of the beach. Calleigh held tightly to Eric's hand, happy that they were this close. A small smile crossed her face, thinking about it.

"What?" Eric asked, noticing her smile.

"Us, together. It makes me happy," She told him honestly. Eric stopped walking and pulled her in front of him. "You make me happy," She added, looking up into his eyes before standing on her tip toes and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I love you Cal," he told her, pulling her to him, they stood like that for a long while before Eric pulled her to sit in the sand. "We should talk about my mother's will," he told her.

"Eric, if you're not ready…" she interrupted him.

"My mother's engagement ring, from my father was willed to Marisol, before she died. We all just assumed that once she passed, it was to be given to Adriana. I guess nobody asked whether or not mama changed the will." Eric explained.

"But she did?"

"Yes, she rearranged it completely. Adriana got the wedding ring from my step father and Dani got all of her other rings, including my Grandmas," Eric stated.

"What did she leave to you?" Calleigh asked softly.

"I got her original engagement ring and Wedding band." Eric stated, " That's why Ana is upset, my mother left the ring to me with the understanding…that you would wear it one day, but if something happens to us, or you don't like it I have to give it to Adriana." Eric explained.

"That's why Adriana is angry with me?" Calleigh concluded.

"Yeah, she just doesn't understand why my mother would want you to wear it instead of her," Eric stated shrugging a little. "I told her if it meant she would be civil to you and I, she could have it, but she said she doesn't want it that way."

"I can understand that," Calleigh sighed, but she was happy to hear that Eric was thinking of their future together. They sat in silence for a moment, both of them watching the waves crash against the white sand.

"I want you to have it Calleigh," Eric said turning to her in the sand. "If you were standing I would get on one knee, but this will have to do," he said laughing a little. "We don't have to rush into this, and if you aren't sure I understand, but I want you to know that I love you. Calleigh Marie, Will you marry me?" He asked, digging into his pocket and pulling out an old black velvet box. Calleigh was shocked at how quickly the conversation changed direction. She stared at the ring, it was beautiful, two small princess cut diamonds sat next to each other, sparkling in the sunlight. They were tucked neatly in a yellow gold band. "Calleigh, if you're not sure, we can wait and talk about this later on," Eric back peddled when Calleigh didn't answer.

"No, no, I was just shocked." Calleigh said coming out of her thoughts to look at him. "I love you too," she stated tears forming in her eyes.

"But?" Eric asked apprehensively.

"No buts, I would love to marry you," Calleigh finally answered. Eric smiled, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. Calleigh deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, but he pulled away, taking her left hand and sliding the ring onto her finger. Calleigh and Eric looked at each other, their smiles huge. Calleigh laughed at them after a moment, completely happy for the first time in a long time. Eric laughed joined in her laughter, before moving in to kiss her, this time however, he gently pushed her backward until she was lying on the sand under him. Calleigh smiled against his lips, moving her hands to run them through his hair, and over his shoulders.


	7. Take It

_**Sorry this one is so short, but the story is coming to an end and I wanted to be sure I have it right before I post it! Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming please =]**_

"Adriana, if it means that much to you, take it," Calleigh told Eric's sister harshly, speaking to her back. She jerked the diamond from her finger and holding it out to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Adriana said, turning to face Calleigh, tears streaming down her face.

"Doing what?" Calleigh asked exasperated. "I don't need your mothers ring to be engaged to Eric," Calleigh told her, still holding the ring out in front of her.

"You don't even love him," Adriana accused.

"Why would you say that?" Calleigh asked, letting her hand fall to her side.

"He had to call you to come to the hospital, you should have been there. You should have been there for him when he needed you. How could you go home and go to bed, while our mother died?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Adriana," Calleigh warned, refusing to tell Eric's sister about what happened.

"He said the same thing, why don't you tell me then. What could he have done that could possibly make you not care about him?" Adriana asked, tears still streaming from her dark eyes.

"It's not like that, Eric and I were dealing with stuff," Calleigh argued, calmly, the diamond still in her right hand.

"He needed you," Adriana repeated. "My mother shouldn't have had to ask for you, not if you truly loved him," she said, calmer.

"You're right Adriana, I should have been at the hospital with him when he needed me," Calleigh conceded. "But I love your brother more than anyone else in the world, and he knows that even if you don't," Calleigh said, her voice full of passion.

"It was my fault Ana," Eric's deep voice interrupted. Calleigh and Adriana hadn't noticed him coming outside. They had all gotten together at Daniela's for dinner, and the wedding plans and been brought up. When they first told Adriana about the engagement, she had taken it better than they expected, but she hadn't really said anything.

Calleigh and Daniela had discussed it excitedly throughout the evening. Adriana however, had stayed quiet; not saying anything thought most of the meal, until she'd gotten up and stormed outside. Eric had moved to go after her, but Calleigh had insisted on speaking to her. Eric stood watching from the sliding glass door, as Calleigh had removed her engagement ring and held out to his sister. When Adriana didn't take it, he'd softly slid the door open so he could hear the conversation. Upon hearing Adriana accuse Calleigh of not loving him once again, he'd stepped outside.

"Eric don't," Calleigh stopped him; she knew he would tell Adriana everything.

"I went home with another woman Ana, are you happy? I went home with some woman stranded on the side of the road, we got drunk together and I woke up on her bed. Calleigh found out and I had been too drunk to remember the night," Eric spat at his sister, angry for making Calleigh out to be the bad guy.

"You cheated on her?" Adriana asked, softly.

"It turns out I didn't, but she didn't know that until after mama died. Calleigh and I were broken up when I got the call about Mama. Calleigh didn't come because I didn't ask her to, because we weren't together and it wouldn't have been right." Eric continued, he was angry, with Adriana, and with himself. Eric gestured with hands as he spoke; "If anything you should be grateful that Calleigh was willing to lie to Mama on her death bed and angry with me!" he finished, yelling. Calleigh turned, facing Eric, placing her hand softly on his chest. Adriana stared at Calleigh for a moment, then at Eric. She stood speechless.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" She asked Calleigh, her voice just above a whisper.

"Because he doesn't owe you an explanation, that was something better left between him and I," Calleigh said, upset by the whole situation. Calleigh again extended the engagement ring to Adriana.

Adriana looked at the ring for a minute, before looking at her brother and then Calleigh and then back at the ring. Silently she walked past the couple and to the house. Eric took the ring from Calleigh's hand and slid it back into place onto her finger. He adjusted it softly before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Grasping her hand they headed into the house. Adriana had gathered her things and left by the time Eric and Calleigh re-entered.

After Calleigh and Eric had left Daniela's Adriana came back. Daniela showed her in, pouring her a glass of wine. The two sisters sat in the living room, sipping their wine in silence.

"I blew it," Adriana stated.

"Pretty much," Dani agreed, softly.

"Will she ever forgive me?" Adriana asked, playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Calleigh? She probably already has," Daniela spoke of Calleigh's constant optimism.

"Nuestro hermano nunca sera." Adriana breathed in her native tongue.

"You're right, Eric won't forgive you. You attacked his fiancé," Dani said giving her sister a small smile.

"She deserves to wear Mama's ring," Adriana decided.

"You should tell her that, she won't feel right wearing it until you do." Adriana nodded her agreement, biting her bottom lip.

"Did you know about them breaking up?" She asked after a minute.

"Not for sure, but they were so awkward around each other at the hospital, I assumed something was wrong," Daniela explained. "I heard your discussion though," Daniela admitted.

"Good old Miami nights, always warm enough to have the windows open," Adriana said laughing a little. "I guess I should stop at her place on my way home," Adriana concluded softly. Daniela nodded softly, agreeing with her sister. Adriana handed her empty wine glass to her sister, before standing up and heading for the door. Daniela walked her out, standing on the porch as Adriana headed for her car.

"Hermana, saying you're sorry won't kill you," Daniela called after her. Adriana turned to her sister and watched her for a minute before silently turning and climbing into her car.


	8. Sorry

_**Okay so this is the end…I kind of got sick of the story to be honest…not my best but hey here it is just the same, enjoy! Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Adriana hovered outside of Calleigh's home, deciding on the words to say before knocking. When she finally worked up the courage, it was Eric who came to the door and everything she had rehearsed left her.

"Um…is she here?" Adriana asked, Eric eyed her for a moment before stepping to the side and motioning for her to come in. Eric disappeared into the house and a few moments later Calleigh emerged.

"Hey Adriana," She said, giving her a friendly smile, her southern drawl dripping from the words.

"Do you think we could talk?" Ana asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Of course, come in," Calleigh responded, leading her to the living room. The two ladies sat on the couch, both of them staring at anything but each other.

"I was talking to my sister, and well…I wanted you to know that you my mother was right to give you her ring," Adriana told Calleigh, looking at her intently.

"That means a lot to me Adriana," Calleigh sighed, looking up at her.

"I just…he's my baby brother and I wanted him to be happy," She stated, pausing a second, fingering the ring on her right hand. "But I know now that he's happiest when he's with you," She concluded.

"I would never hurt him Adriana," Calleigh promised, reaching out placing a soft hand on top of Ana's.

"I realize that, just like I realize how ridiculous I've been," She said laughing. "I'm sorry Calleigh, I should have given you the benefit of the doubt," She finally said.

Calleigh smiled a little, giving her a small nod.

"Never thought I'd see the day when my sister said those two words!" Eric teased from the door way as he entered with three glasses of soda.

"Yeah well, don't expect to hear it to much baby brother," Adriana said laughing, taking the glass from his hand. "But really Calleigh, if there is anything I can do to make it up to you…"She said, turning back to her future sister-in-law.

Calleigh sat her glass down on the coffee table before turning to completely face Adriana. "There is one thing I would like you to do for me, for us really," Calleigh said looking toward Eric and then back to Adriana.

"Anything," Adriana readily agreed.

"Stand up for me at our wedding?" Calleigh asked, slightly afraid of Adriana's reaction. Ana's eyes got large, glancing from her brother and back to Calleigh.

"Are you sure?" She almost whispered.

"Calleigh doesn't have any sisters, Natalia has agreed to be her maid of honor, and Daniela is going to be a brides maid, it would be nice if you would too," Eric told her, spinning the cool liquid in his glass.

"I'd be honored," Adriana agreed after a second.


End file.
